


Your Eyes

by nutsnoats (feigenkern)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Digital Art, Light Angst, M/M, Malfoy's Hair, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Unspeakables, WIP
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feigenkern/pseuds/nutsnoats
Summary: Harry ist ein mieser Auror und in seinem Schlafzimmer klettert der Schimmel die Tapete hoch. Und vielleicht stimmt seit dem Krieg irgendwas mit seinem Kopf nicht, aber das ist okay, solange Sirius nur in seinem Haus auftaucht.Nicht wahr?





	1. Sirius im Schlafzimmer

**Author's Note:**

> ... weil ich unbedingt eine fanfic über Dracos Augen schreiben wollte.  
>  Und über seine Haare. :D

 

 

 

Sirius steht in der Ecke seines Schlafzimmers, die Arme verschränkt, die Beine überkreuzt, die Nase gerümpft. Sirius starrt an die Wand und sagt „Du solltest streichen“ und Harry weiß das, kann die Flecken von seinem Platz auf dem Bett aus sehen, selbst ohne Brille.

„Ein Anti Schimmel Zauber wäre auch mal wieder nötig, Kumpel.“

Harry nickt und blinzelt und sagt „Na klar“ und wacht auf. In seinem Bett und in der Ecke seines Schlafzimmers steht niemand mehr und die Flecken sind noch immer da und Harry zückt seinen Zauberstab und murmelt einen Anti Schimmel Zauber in Richtung Wand und der erdige Modergeruch verschwindet, aber die Flecken sind noch immer da.

 

•••

 

„Wenn du so weiter machst, schmeißen sie dich raus.“

„Wieso sollten sie mich rausschmeißen?“

Ginnys Haare sind an den Seiten abrasiert und ihr feuerroter Schopf liegt kurz geschnitten über ihrem linken Ohr. Sie hat ein Muttermal an der Schläfe, das man vorher nicht gesehen hat, als sie noch lange Haare hatte. In Hogwarts.

Ginny setzt ihren Rucksack an einen Baumstumpf, zieht die Turnschuhe aus und legt sich ins Gras.

Ihr Namensschild mit dem goldenen M an der Seite reflektiert das Sonnenlicht und Harrys eigenes sackt an seinem T-Shirt herunter und fällt ihm - zum hundertsten Mal - vor die Füße.

Wer auch immer den Magnetzauber für die Dinger zurecht gezaubert hat, ist entweder unfähig, oder hegt so etwas wie einen persönlichen Groll gegen Harry. Denn - im Ernst. Es ist ein Namensschild. Wie schwer kann es sein es vernünftig zu magnetisieren?

Harry fischt es aus dem Gras und stopft es sich in die Hosentasche.

Ginny zuckt die Schultern.

„Weil Auroren Gesetzeshüter sind und keine Killer.“

Es ist Donnerstag Vormittag und der Park ist noch einigermaßen leer, aber Harry zückt den Zauberstab und legt einen raschen Muggel-Abwehrzauber über ihr kleines Stückchen Liegewiese. Und einen Privatsphärezauber und einen simplen Schutzschild.

Ginny beobachtet ihn aus dem Augenwinkel mit dem „Das-find’-ich-nicht-gut“ Blick, den sie sich irgendwann bei Molly abgeschaut hat und der Harry knabbert auf der Unterlippe und betrachtet seine Schuhspitzen.

„Es ist ein öffentlicher Park.“

„Klar. Ich hab nichts gesagt.“

„Ich weiß, dass Auroren Gesetzeshüter sind. Das ist doch der Punkt.“

Ginny stützt sich auf die Unterarme, ihre Nase, bemerkt Harry ist voller Sommersprossen, die sich bis über ihre Wangen ausbreiten.

„Harry, du hast einen Sprengfluch benutzt. In einer Schildblock Gruppenübung.“

„Ja, weil es so oft vorkommt dass Auroren sich Gruppenweise hinter Schildzaubern verkriechen. Wir sollten besser Kämpfen lernen.“

„Schon, aber kämpfen heißt in der Aurorenzentrale Teamwork. Und Defensive - wir bringen Täter lebend ins Ministerium und sprengen sie nicht in die Luft.“

Ginny schließt die Augen und atmet aus, verschränkt die Arme hinterm Kopf und badet in der Sonne, während der Muggel-Abwehrzauber, der Privatsphärezauber und der Schutzschild leise über ihnen summen. Harry setzt sich neben Ginny ins Gras, mit etwas mehr Abstand als früher, als sie sich noch gedatet haben und nach einer Weile fügt Ginny dösig hinzu „Für so was gibt es Unsägliche.“

 

•••

 

 

Auror sein ist nicht im geringsten so, wie es Molly Weasleys kitschige Libesromancover einem vormachen.

Man steht nicht in einem Meer aus Flammen und hält seine geliebte Hexe im Arm, die man gerade vor einer Horde blutrünstiger Neo-Todesser-Vampire gerettet hat.

Es gibt in Wirklichkeit gar keine Neo-Todesser-Vampire. Und wenn doch, dann ist ihre Zahl so lächerlich klein, dass Auroren für gewöhnlich nichts mit ihnen zu tun bekommen. Harry seufzt - oder sie sind ein Fall für Unsägliche, aber die will niemand auf Romancover drucken.

Unsägliche sind ein Haufen plattgesichtiger Schläger und Auftragskiller des Ministeriums - das weiß jeder, auch wenn niemand einen Unsäglichen je wissentlich gesehen hat.

Außerdem, sagt man, seien viele unter ihnen selbst verurteilte Verbrecher, die im Auftrag des Ministeriums die Drecksarbeit erledigen.

 

•••

 

„Glaubst du, ich wäre ein guter Unsäglicher?“

Ron prustet sein Bier durch die Nase und macht hässliche Hustgeräusche und Harry wartet geduldig, bis Ron sich wieder eingekriegt hat und nippt langsam an seinem Gin Tonic.

Ron hat eine Schulungseinheit übersprungen und trägt seit einem Monat offiziell die Junior-Aurorenuniform in dunkelblau. Weil Ron sich an die Regeln hält, weiß Harry. Ron sprengt nichts in die Luft bei Schildblock Gruppenübungen. Ron, weiß Harry, wird ein großartiger Auror.

„Hast du sie noch alle?!“

Harry trinkt Gin Tonic. Einen großen Schluck und es ist zu viel Kohlensäure und Gottseidank ist Hermine nicht da, um den Rülpser der folgt als „abartig, widerwärtig“, oder „ekelerregend“ zu deklarieren.

Harry ist es unangenehm vor Hermine zu rülpsen. Und es ist ihm unangenehm, sich vor ihr über seine langweilige Aurorenausbildung zu beschweren.

Ron starrt noch immer ganz erschrocken und da ist ein bisschen Nasenbierschaum an seiner Oberlippe und Harry denkt daran, dass er seinem besten Freund nicht sagen kann, dass - nein, er hat sie vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr alle. Vielleicht ist er nämlich etwas paranoid seit der Sache mit Voldemort und dem Krieg und übertreibt es mit Sprengflüchen im Training und Muggel-Abwehrzaubern in öffentlichen Parks und dann ist da noch Sirius, der ihn Nachts in seinem Schlafzimmer besucht.

Harry sagt „War nur’n Witz. Mann, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!“

Ron entspannt sich und sagt „Merlin, Harry.“ Seine Wangen sind sehr rot und seine Zunge schleckt den Nasenbierschaum auf und Harry findet das ein klein bisschen ekelig und rülpst pointiert zum Ausgleich.

 •••

 

Manchmal steht Sirius in Harrys Küche, im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und manchmal steht er auch im Bad, wenn Harry beim Baden einschläft. Harry sieht ihn Abends, ab und an, beim Fernsehen auf der Couch und dann kommentiert Sirius den Muggel-Wetterberichts-Mann.

„Seine Brille sieht seltsam aus. Als würde seine Nase dran kleben.“

„Vielleicht hat er keine Nase und es ist eine seltsam naturgetreue Prothese“, antwortet Harry und lächelt und denkt an Voldemort mit Nasenprothese. Sirius runzelt die Stirn und fragt „Was ist eine Prothese?“

Und bevor Harry ihm das als „Muggel-Ding“ erklären kann, wacht er auf, in einer feuchten Stelle aus warmer Spucke auf dem Sofapolster und dem Gedudel einer Dauerwerbesendung im Hintergrund. Der Wetterbericht ist schon lange vorbei.

 

 


	2. Sirius in der Winkelgasse

 

 

Die Sache mit Sirius hat etwas konstantes an sich, weswegen Harry es nicht für nötig hält mit irgendjemandem darüber zu sprechen: Harry schläft Zuhause ein. Sirius taucht auf.

Nichts dabei.

 

Es ist an einem Montag, dass diese Sache das erste mal schief geht.

 

Harry trägt seine graue Auroren-Anwärter Veste und das Namensschild, das trotz extra starkem Klebezauber seit heute Morgen ein paar Zentimeter nach unten gerutscht ist. Das von Williams blitzt sauber in der Sonne und Harry hasst Williams noch ein bisschen mehr.

Williams ist ein hagerer Kerl mit ballförmigem Kopf und plattgedrücktem Haar und einer ganz besonders innigen Liebe zur Einhaltung von Regeln und Anweisungen.

Williams’ Adamsapfel ist absonderlich groß und sein Hals steht vor wie der eines uneleganten Vogels.

Wenn Harry Pech hat, bleibt Williams sein permanenter Partner.

Aurorin Malbasa lächelt ihn eindringlich an.

Malbasa ist Harrys Teamleiterin und organisiert die Praxiseinheiten der Auroren Anwärter und sie hat so einen ganz kleinen Heldenkomplex, weswegen sie Harry nicht ganz geheuer ist.

„Williams und _Harry Potter_!“, sagt Malbasa und betont Harrys Namen so komisch, dass Harry nicht richtig weiß, mit welchem Gesichtsausdruck er reagieren soll.

„Für euch hab’ ich mir was ganz besonderes ausgedacht!“

Harry schluckt und schielt rüber zu Williams, der sich nicht rührt und stramm steht wie ein Soldat.

„Ist ein richtiger kleiner Fall, nur für euch! Hängt’s aber nicht an die große Glocke, sonst werden die anderen neidisch: Also, am Nordende der Winkelgasse verkaufen zwei Hogwarts-Abbrecher seit ein paar Tagen Hanf Brownies und grüne Kekse.“ Williams zieht den Hals ein und schürzt die Lippen.

„Was sind grüne Kekse?“

Malbasa blinzelt und Harry denkt ‚Reinblut. Typisch‘ und sagt zu Williams gewandt „Das sind Drogen - die Muggel Variante.“

Malbasa nickt.

„Keine Sorge. Nichts allzu gefährliches. Aber dennoch illegal und die beiden Teenies gehören zu allererst einmal in Gewahrsam. Und das macht ihr zwei.“

Williams zuckt zusammen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Malbasa, aber das klingt mir doch schon ziemlich nach Junior Auroren Fall. Wir sind Anwärter. Wir können doch nicht-“

„Na, na, Williams! Sie sind einer meiner vielversprechendsten Anwärter und sie vergessen, wer Ihnen da bei Seite steht“, Malbasa macht eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und funkelt Harry mit großen, runden Augen an und haucht „ _Harry Potter_!“

 

•••

 

Am Nordende der Winkelgasse dünnen die Läden und Cafés langsam aus und gehen in windschiefe Zaubererwohnhäuser über, die so alt aussehen, wie London selbst.

Harry und Williams sitzen an einem wackeligen Tisch vor einem einsamen magischen Schnellimbiss und überfliegen die Akte zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall, die für alle außenstehenden als Tagesprophet getarnt ist.

„Hier steht ‚zu verwendende Zauber und Flüche‘, das ist so was wie eine Empfehlung, oder?“

Williams schaut missbilligend rüber zu Harry, dann über seine eigene Akte.

„Es ist offensichtlich eine Anweisung. Bewegungs- und Entwaffnungszauber, Protego und der Beinklammerfluch. Natürlich müssen wir sie nicht verwenden, wenn die Zielpersonen sich kooperativ zeigen.“

Harry seufzt und rührt in seinem Kaffee.

„Aber was wenn sie sich nicht kooperativ zeigen?“

„Punkt vier, Absatz drei: Die Verdächtigen sind vorbestraft wegen Taschendiebstahls und haben daher bis einschließlich dem dritten Mai dieses Jahres auf Haushalts- und Alltagszauber beschränkte Zauberstäbe. Was sollen sie machen? Uns mit Spülwasser begießen?“

Die Schnellimbisshexe bringt Harry sein Sandwich nach draußen und Williams betrachtet Harry wie etwas äußerst Regelwidriges, während Harry in sein Sandwich beißt und ihm Mayo und Tomatenmatsch über die Finger sifft.

Sie warten über zwei Stunden, bis sich an der Ecke zur Winkelgasse etwas regt.

Zwei Jugendliche mit Aknegesichtern und Muggel-Hip-Hop Outfits schlurfen in die Sonne und rauchen Zigarette und spucken auf den Boden.

„Da sind sie. Brandon Hennes und Thomas Bones.“

„Bleib sitzen!“, zischt Williams und Hennes und Bones bleiben gegen eine Hauswand gelehnt stehen, die Arme verschränkt und blasen träge Rauchkringel in die Luft.

„Wieso? Das sind unsere Verdächtigen!“

„Paragraph sieben, Absatz neun: Vergewissern Sie sich um die Identität der Zielpersonen und deren gesetzeswidrige Tätigkeit. Sie haben noch nichts gesetzeswidriges getan.“

„Mann, es ist ein allgemeiner Vordruck, Williams! Wir wissen doch, was die vorhaben!“

„Regeln, Potter, sind da um eingehalten zu werden.“

Harry krampft die Hände zusammen und knirscht mit den Zähnen und bittet Merlin um Kraft und Gelassenheit.

Eine Haustür knarrt. Schritte treten zielstrebig auf Kopfsteinpflaster, Hennes und Bones hören auf zu rauchen.

Die Sonne steht tief und blendet und Harry blinzelt gegen das Licht.

Und da, auf der Winkelgasse, das Haar zu einem wirren Zopf gebunden, die Beine lang und der Rücken gerade, steht Sirius Black und ist im Begriff sich Gras zu kaufen.

Harry hört den Klappstuhl hinter sich zu Boden scheppern. Hört Williams wie verrückt seinen Namen rufen, während er nach vorn stürzt. In die Sonne.

Denn er ist wach und da ist Sirius.

„Warte!“

Sirius’ Gesicht liegt im Schatten, aber Harry sieht, wie sich seine Augen weiten - sieht den Moment, in dem er Harry erkennt und -

er Disappariert.

„ _Nein-"_

Harry kommt langsam zum stehen.

Dort, auf dem selben Fleck, auf dem Sirius eben noch-

„Alles klar, Alter?“

In der Luft liegt ein verschwindender Hauch von Thymian und Hennes sieht besorgt aus und Bones hält sich argwöhnisch im Hintergrund. Wenn er sich bewegt rascheln Plastiktütchen in seiner Jackentasche.

Und Harry packt Hennes am Kragen und zieht in zu sich, ganz nah.

„Was weißt du über diesen Mann? Seit wann ist er hier?“

Hennes’ Blick streift die Blitznarbe auf Harrys Stirn und er wird blass und zittrig.

„Oh fuck, Mann. Mister Potter, Sir! Ich - ich weiß nicht, Sir!“

Magie knistert statisch in der Luft und Harry spürt seine Kontrolle langsam aber sicher davon gleiten.

„Er kam aus der Tür da!“, japst Bones aus dem Hintergrund und stolpert einen Schritt zurück, als Harry ihn kurz von der Seite aus anschaut.

„Potter!“, hört er Williams rufen, aber Harry lässt Hennes los und rennt über die Straße.

Die Tür zu dem Mehrfamilienhaus steht noch einen Spalt breit offen und acht Klingelschilder kleben schief und vergilbt neben abgegriffenen Klingelknöpfen.

Eines von ihnen ist neu.

Und darauf steht „Black“.

„Merlin“, flüstert Harry und tritt hastig in den Flur.

Draußen ergreifen Hennes und Bones die Flucht und Williams flucht laut und ausgiebig und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Harrys Atemzüge sind laut und stockend und seine Hände klamm und verkrampft.

Im Treppenhaus ist es ganz still.

Harrys Schritte sind ein schweres Stampfen auf ausgetretenen Stufen.

Und im zweiten Stock, auf der linken Seite ist eine Tür, ohne Namensschild.

Harry starrt gegen das Holz. Den verchromten Türgriff daran.

Er steckt die Hand aus und berührt das Metall.

Und Harry denkt, kurz bevor seine Beine nachgeben und sein Hinterkopf auf dem Boden aufkommt, „Ein Fluchschloss. Wie in den Sonderabteilungen des Ministeriums.“

Sein Namensschild löst sich von seiner Veste und das Klingeln der Magnetklemme auf Steinboden ist das letzte, was er hört.

Alles wird dunkel.


	3. "Black"

 

St. Mungos schickt ihn noch am selben Tag nach Hause - kurz nachdem er aufgewacht ist.

In einer Pappmappe hält Harry das Rezept für einen Kopfschmerz-Trank und zwei ungeöffnete Pergamentbriefe des Ministeriums. Ohne Zweifel Beurlaubungen, oder etwas anderes furchtbares. Harry traut sich nicht nachzuschauen.

Williams, hat Harry gehört, hat um einen sofortigen Partnerwechsel gebeten, sobald er Harry im Krankenhaus abgeliefert hatte.

Und es ist Harry egal. Wirklich.

Hermine und Ron steigen vor seinem geistigen Auge vor ihm auf. Überlebensgroße Engel von Recht und Ordnung und schütteln enttäuscht die Köpfe und Harry schluckt.

Er fischt in seiner Westentasche nach seinem Handy und scrollt an Ron und Hermines Kontakten vorbei und wählt langsam Ginnys Nummer.

„Hey, hey“, singt Ginny, im Hintergrund klingen Stimmen und das Rauschen eines Quidditsch Übungsmatches.

„Uh - Hi, Gin!“

Harry stockt und ist sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war Ginny anzurufen.

Er hat von der Heiler-Hexe strenges Apparier-Verbot aufgedrückt bekommen für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden und ihm geraten, sich von Freunden nach Hause bringen zu lassen.

Ginny weiß noch nichts von Harrys ‚Unfall‘.

„Alles klar?“

„Oh, uh, ja, klar! Sorry, Gin, stör’ ich dich?“

Ginny summt.

„Ah, nicht wirklich. Was gibt’s denn?“

Und Harry will sagen ‚Oh, nichts weiter, weißt du, ich hab Sirius gesehen, heute bei einem Fall, den ich dann so richtig hart vermasselt hab. Sie feuern mich wahrscheinlich. Und ich hab ein Fluchschloss angefasst, ohne zu überlegen. Nicht sehr Auroren-haft, ich weiß. Und - hey, könntest du mich vom Mungos nach Hause bringen, damit ich schlafen und von meinem toten Paten halluzinieren kann? Das mache ich nämlich, weißt du? Schon seit einer ganzen Weile.‘

Was Harry dann lieber stattdessen sagt ist: „Ist nicht so wichtig. Hätte Lust mal wieder einen trinken zu gehen. Sag Bescheid, wenn du Zeit hast.“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung wird gejubelt und Wind rauscht laut durch die Verbindung.

„Klar, okay! Aber - Harry, wenn was ist, dann…“

„Ach Quatsch! Ist doch nichts, alles gut, bis bald, Gin!“

Harry appariert durch das Knistern der Bannkreise von Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12, fällt nach vorn und übergibt sich auf dem Teppich.

 

 •••

 

Harry schläft in dieser Nacht im Salon, den er als Wohnzimmer benutzt. Weil das Bad von hier aus näher ist, sagt er sich. Und auch, weil sein Bett im alten Schlafzimmer von Sirius steht. Und er hat die Flecken an der Wand noch immer nicht übergestrichen.

Natürlich hält es Sirius nicht davon ab, aufzutauchen sobald Harry die Augen schließt.

Er sitzt auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber und blättert in einem Buch über Zaubersprüche, das Harry zuletzt dort gelesen hat.

„Fluchschlösser anpacken mit bloßer Hand. Ist das jetzt besonders cool, oder besonders dumm?“

Sirius grinst und Harry will sagen ‚Du bist nicht echt. Verschwinde.‘

Harry sagt „Du siehst älter aus.“

Sirius blinzelt perplex und legt das Buch bei Seite.

„ _Älter?_ “, keucht er, eine Hand auf der Brust und Harry erinnert sich an seine exzentrische Art und den Hang zum Hochmut, den Harry immer ein bisschen amüsant und ein bisschen albern fand.

Aber es stimmt - der Sirius vom Nordende der Winkelgasse war auf eine Art schlanker - wie jüngere Männer es sind, bevor sie mit breiteren Schultern Anzüge und Abendroben ausfüllen. Bevor sie ein wenig in einem Körper gelebt haben, der nicht mehr in die Höhe schießt, wie eine junge Pflanze. Bevor sie Jahre lang hundert Klimmzüge am Tag an rostigen Stahlrohren in Azkaban gemacht haben. Harry schüttelt den Kopf.

Und der Sirius auf seinem Sessel hat den selben geraden Rücken, wie der Sirius von heute morgen. Die selbe aristokratische Ausstrahlung.

„Ich hab’ dich heute morgen gesehen. Du sahst jünger aus“, erklärt Harry und Sirius summt besänftigt.

„Aber das kann nicht sein“, antwortet Sirius lächelnd. „Jünger hast du mich nie gesehen, Harry.“

 

 •••

 

Das Klingelschild mit dem Namen „Black“ ist verschwunden.

Harry steht in der Winkelgasse und lässt die Sonne seinen Nacken wärmen und wartet darauf, dass Sirius auftaucht, aber das Klingelschild ist nicht mehr da.

„Entschuldigen Sie!“, sagt er, als eine alte Hexe mit fusseligem Gewand und grauem Haar zur Eingangstür humpelt, eine Tasche voller Einkaufskram am Handgelenk.

„Soll ich - kann ich Ihnen tragen helfen?“

Die alte Hexe blinzelt und krächzt „Ist schon gut, Jungchen, ich kenne einen sehr ordentlichen Federleicht-Zauber.“

Harry drückt die Haustür nach innen und späht in den Flur hinein.

„Hier- hier hat bis gestern doch noch jemand gewohnt. Ein Mister Black?“

Die alte Hexe schürzt unzufrieden die Lippen.

„Hm. Ja, ja. Der Black Junge ist ausgezogen. Zu meiner Zeit haben Blacks noch in Anwesen gelebt, aber ein Name bringt dich eben doch nur so weit - und dieser hier war ja auch ein ziemlicher Streuner.“

Der Boden unter Harrys Füßen kippt.

Und Harry greift nach dem Türrahmen, fühlt das graue Holz unter der Haut, während die Welt um ihn herum beginnt sich zu drehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Jungchen?“

Und Harry hört sich selbst antworten „Ja, klar“ und er tritt einen Schritt zurück in die Sonne und die alte Hexe schließt die Tür.

 

 •••

 

Das erste Pergament ist ein langes Schreiben zu Harrys Beurlaubung auf unbestimmte Zeit, samt Einladung zum Einzelgespräch mit Robards und einer Auflistung seiner Fehltritte über die letzten Monate, gipfelnd mit dem Fiasko-Fall mit Williams und dem jüngeren Sirius (den man natürlich nicht in der Ereignisbeschreibung erwähnt hat).

Für einen Moment überlegt Harry, den zweiten Umschlag einfach in den Müll zu schmeißen. Sicher eine Fortsetzung von Pergament Nummer eins, oder weitere Sanktionen, oder, oder.

Harry schmeißt den zweiten Umschlag nicht weg.

Er gießt sich ein Glas halbvoll mit Gin und füllt es mit Tonic Water auf und trinkt einen langen Zug. Dann öffnet er das Ministeriumssigel.

Und heraus fällt ein violettes Blatt Papier, segelt über den Fußboden und bleibt einen Schritt vor Harry liegen.

„Was zum“, nuschelt Harry zu sich selbst und greift nach dem Blatt. Und in dem Moment, als seine Fingerkuppe das Papier berührt, blutet die violette Färbung aus - läuft in der Mitte des Papiers zusammen zu vier Zeilen gezackter Schrift.

 

_MYSTERIUMSABTEILUNG_

_Einladung zum Vorstellungsgespräch._

_Etage 9 - die hölzerne Tür._

_Freitag, 18:00 Uhr._

 

 •••

 

„Glaubst du, ich wäre ein guter Unsäglicher?“

Ginny nimmt es sehr viel besser auf als Ron. Sie rührt ein paarmal mit dem Zahnstocher in ihrem pinken Cocktail herum, zieht ihn aus dem Glas und tackt anschließend damit laut auf den Bartresen, dicht an Harrys Hand. Harry zuckt zurück. Ginny grinst.

„Ich glaube du bist ein bisschen jung für eine Midlifecrisis.“

„Ich verstehe die neuen Knallpoker-Regeln nicht, die Teddy benutzt. Teddy sagt, ich bin alt.“

„Teddy ist sechs.“

„Er ist reif, für sein Alter.“

„Ich glaube, du wirst kaum Gelegenheit haben das mit dem Unsäglicher-sein rauszufinden. Ist ja nicht so, als könnte man bei Etage Neun anklopfen und sagen ‚Hey, ich bin in einer Sinnkrise. Kann ich bei Ihnen anfangen?‘“

Harry beschließt, Ginny heute Abend doch noch nichts von der Beurlaubung zu erzählen.

Es ist Donnerstag und Ginny hat morgen Training und Harry hat keine Lust auf schlechte Stimmung.

Soho glitzert in Neonlichtern und Paillettenkleidern und Harry atmet die kühle Nachtluft, steckt die Fäuste in die Jackentaschen und gibt Ginny einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zum Abschied.

Ginny lächelt müde und biegt um die Ecke, zum Apparier-Platz und Harry nimmt die Treppen zur U-Bahn ein paar Straßen weiter.

Am Gleis ist es lauwarm und dunkel und sehr still und seine Bahn hat Verspätung, also setzt sich Harry auf einen der orangen Plastiksitze an der Wand. Wärme und Müdigkeit drücken sich auf seine Brust und dösig bemerkt Harry eine vertraute Gestalt, die die Treppen runter steigt. Lange Beine in dunklen Jeans, eine Lederjacke, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben. Das Haar ist glatter, als sonst, merkt Harry, und zu einer Seite gekämmt. Die andere ist abrasiert, so wie Ginnys Schläfen mit dem versteckten Muttermal.

Sirius schaut rauf zur leuchtenden Laufschrift der Gleisinformation, seufzt und fischt sich eine Zigarette aus der Brusttasche, Thymiangeruch verteilt sich in der Station, dann macht er kehrt und steigt die Treppenstufen wieder rauf.

Harry rappelt sich auf, kneift die Augen zusammen, aber Sirius ist schon lange fort und die Bahn rauscht mit quietschenden Bremsen in die Station.  

 

 •••

 

Harry träumt.

Er sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Gryffindor Rot und Gold auf jeder Oberfläche. Das Feuer knistert im Kamin und Sirius sitzt ihm gegenüber auf einem der zerknautschten Ohrensessel.

„Dein Zug, James“, sagt Sirius und Harrys Hand greift nach einer Figur auf dem Schachbrett zwischen ihnen.

„Grün steht dir besser als Rot“, hört sich Harry sagen und Sirius lacht und zupft mit langen Fingern an der Slytherin Krawatte um seinen Hals.

„Hab’ mich selbst überrascht mit Gryffindor. Hätte es mir nicht träumen lassen, aber es war immer mein Wunsch.“

Harry nickt und setzt die Figur zurück auf das Schachfeld.

„Ja? Aber dann passt die Krawatte nicht.“

Sirius Lachen ist kühl und fremd und als Harry aufschaut, flackert Sirius’ Gesicht wie ein Hologramm, wird mal jünger, dann wieder älter. Nur die Augen bleiben gleich.

„Meinst wohl deine eigene - was, Potter?“

Eine seltsame Duftnote zieht sich durch Harrys Nase. Kräuterig irgendwie. Vielleicht Thymian.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum verdunkelt sich und Kälte umgibt Harry wie das Wasser des Sees, unter dem sie sich befinden. Der Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin, in den Kerkern.

Draco Malfoy lächelt und faltet die langen Finger unter dem Kinn und sagt „Du stehst im Schach, Potter.“

 

 


End file.
